


Oh. It's You.

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Spock glo up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: A Starfleet Academy AU. Jim and Spock met each other before they took on their respective rolls on the USS Enterprise.





	Oh. It's You.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been feeling great lately so I wanted to write something cute, so as an extension, anyone else that hasn't been feeling too good lately for whatever reason this is for you as well. ❤

"Come on, Jim. Why don't you just lighten up and have some fun?"

Jim shook his head at his classmate.

"I have to study, but you go ahead."

His classmate and roommate, Daniel, rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever relax? Why do you have to be such a goody two shoes? It's making you kind of unpopular."

Jim sighed, turning back to his open textbook.

"I'm not here to be popular, Daniel. I don't think it'll help my goal in becoming Captain one day."

Daniel's brow raised.

"A Captain? Setting your sights a little high aren't we there Jim?"

"No, I don't think so. It's perfectly achievable if I put in the work and the time."

"Sure, but it's not just grades and book smarts that are gonna get you the position. If you haven't got the right character it's useless."

Jim turned the page.

"I'm well aware of that, but I think I'll be okay."

Daniel scowled.

"Awfully sure of yourself aren't you?"

Jim shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I be? If it's what I want then surely that's a good thing."

Daniel was starting to feel irritated. He wasn't sure what it was but something about Jim with his constant studying, single mindedness and confidence pissed him off.

"Look, I'm going to Ben's room where the others are to enjoy myself a little. You just stay here as usual, reading those."

Jim waited for Daniel to leave before slumping in his chair, letting out a sigh. Truth was Jim wasn't all that confident or sure of himself. People took his constant reading and taking several courses as being cocky or trying to one up everyone. It wasn't true. He was probably the most afraid of failing out of anyone here. He so desperately wanted to become a Captain, pilot a ship of his own and explore the universe, it was the only thing he could remember always wanting. 

Sitting a few minutes in silence and staring blankly at the open text book he decided to give it up. He closed the book and laid on his bed instead. He looked up at the ceiling, hands resting on his stomach. Maybe he should have gone to that party or whatever it was with Daniel, but in all honestly he never felt comfortable at those kinds of things, he just didn't seem to fit in. And he had sort of made a name for himself as the No.1 nerd, it didn't really make you all that likely to be talked to or asked to join in on a game if you were considered boring and uptight. 

Jim ended up falling asleep like that. He didn't hear Daniel come back and when he woke in the morning to find the other bed undisturbed he wondered if he had returned at all. Jim stretched and collected his books. Once he had showered and changed into a new set of clothes he hefted his books into his arms and set off for his first class.

There was a weird tension from his other classmates when he arrived and he wondered if that was Daniel's doing. When he was walking to his next class he came across Daniel with a group of other students he didn't recognise. Jim offered a friendly smile which was returned but Daniel's didn't seem to read the same.

Jim held his books a little tighter as he passed.

"Hey, Jim." Daniel called.

Jim stopped and turned.

"That's a lot of books you got there. Must be heavy."

Jim looked down at the books pressed to his chest.

"Not really. I'm fine, thank you."

Daniel's lips turned up into a smirk.

"Let me help you."

Jim squinted suspiciously.

"That's unnecessary. They really aren't that heavy." 

Jim turned to leave.

"Oh, but I insist."

Daniel moved before Jim could side step and knocked the books out of his arms causing them to fall to the floor.

Jim's shoulders set.

"What is your problem, Daniel?" He said squaring himself up.

"You."

Jim's brow furrowed.

"Me? Why? What have I done?"

"You really piss me off you know. Acting like you're better than everyone."

"I don't think I'm better than anyone. It's hardly my fault that you feel that way."

"I'm not the not the only one who thinks that." He gestured to the group behind him who were giving Jim dirty looks.

"I didn't have a problem with anyone until you started to get upset. So what is this really about, Daniel?" Jim cocked his head, studying him. "Is it that you're feeling insecure?"

Daniel scoffed.

"What would I be feeling insecure about?"

Jim shrugged.

"It's no secret that in most of your classes you're falling behind. Maybe if you actually applied yourself you wouldn't take your failings out on me."

Daniel's back stiffened and his fists clenched.

"You're a real bastard you know that, Jim?"

Jim shrugged again, bending to pick up his books.

"You're not telling me I'm wrong, so..."

Jim was unaware of the fist that was swinging towards him until he heard a yelp. He looked up from picking up his books to find Daniel's fist inches away from his face. Another hand was gripping Daniel's forearm, suspending it mid swing.

"There is no need to resort to violence." A deep, cool voice said from beside Daniel.

Daniel gazed angrily at the newcomer. 

"And who the hell are you?"

"I am Spock."

Daniel snatched his arm back, rubbing at where Spock's hand had been.

"Alright, _Spock,_ what are you interfering for?"

Spock looked to Jim who was still mid reach for his books looking slightly surprised, eyes flicking between Daniel and himself.

"The situation seemed to have escalated. I surmised that he did not know he was about to be struck. If he had been aware my assistance would not have been needed, as it would have been fairer odds."

Jim raised an eyebrow.

Daniel turned to face Spock fully.

"Well, you can get lost now. You shouldn't really get yourself involved in things that are none of your business."

Spock cocked a perfectly angled brow.

"You seem to have a lot of aggression."

"You're damn right I do. Now, shove it asshole."

Jim's mouth hung open.

"There's no need for that, Daniel."

"Shut up, Jim! I'm still not finished with you."

Spock turned to look the young man, Jim, as he argued back and forth with this Daniel. Strange that he should wish to keep antagonising him, not that he didn't seem like he couldn't handle himself in a fight but even from afar he could see there was a gentleness that might be taken advantage of. He had stepped in to aid what he had thought to be a student in need of help, he could see now though as Jim started the fight back up with Daniel that yes, there was a softness about him, but it was seemingly misleading for he could see a fire behind the whiskey, hazel eyes. 

The friends with Daniel seemed to be becoming more unsure as he and Jim battled it out verbally, eyeing Spock with a nervousness.

"Daniel?" One of them spoke up. "Maybe you should just cool it. It's not like it's worth it."

Daniel scowled but relented.

"Fine. But stay out of my way, Jim."

He turned and stalked off.

Jim huffed, kneeling down to retrieve his books. 

"Thank you by the way." Jim said peering up at Spock. "I would have been hit if you hadn't have stepped in."

"No thanks are necessary." Spock descended gracefully to one knee to pick up a book. He handed it to Jim.

Jim nodded with a smile, taking it. He stood, once again holding the pile of books to his chest.

"Well, all the same, thanks."

Spock inclined his head.

"I trust they will not be of any further bother to you?" Spock asked.

Jim watched the retreating forms of Daniel and the others.

"I shouldn't think so. After he's stewed a little he should calm down."

"I see. Then I shall be on my way." 

Jim blinked.

"Oh. Uh..."

Spock glided past him.

"Bye..." Jim stared at Spock's back as he strode away. Interesting fellow, Jim thought, and a Vulcan it would seem, not someone he would have thought would have bothered to get in between someone else's conflict. Very interesting indeed.

*******

It would turn out that they wouldn't cross paths again, at least not for several more years. The day after that incident Spock was assigned as First Officer to Captain Pike aboard the USS Enterprise and would serve with him for a handful of years. 

Jim would work his way up the ranks, starting as an ensign and becoming a First Officer in his own right aboard the Farragut. It would be two years before he was recommended for a Captain's position. During his time aboard the Farragut he would sometimes wonder about the Vulcan that had helped him in his academy days, he had unfortunately failed to recall what the man's name was, he wondered what he was doing now, after all it was unusual to see a Vulcan become a member of Starfleet, practically unheard of.

The day had come where James Tiberius Kirk was to become Captain of his very own ship. He'd never felt more excited or sick to his stomach with nerves about anything in his life. 

He was to be beamed aboard the USS Enterprise, he still couldn't get over that he'd get to Captain her, and be greeted by his crew. 

Finally, the time came and he stepped up onto the transport pad. 

"Oh. "

That was the first thing Jim said upon arriving. At the transport controls stood a familiar face. Dressed in the science blue uniform, angled eyebrows just as he remembered perhaps a little more unkempt and short black hair. He may have changed somewhat since the last time he saw him but there was no mistaking that this was the Vulcan from those academy days.

"It's you."

Dark, unfathomable brown eyes which had been preoccupied with taking in their new Captain, focused back to Jim's face.

"I am Spock, First Officer as well as Science Officer."

A smile brightened Jim's face.

"Spock! That's your name! I had forgotten it until now."

An angled brow lifted.

"Have we met before?"

Jim chuckled.

"Only briefly. You might not remember me, it was back at the academy. You stopped me from getting a wallop to the head."

Spock tried to place the man before him. He recalled that time but if this was the young man he had assisted he had changed a great deal in the years that had passed. There was a strong confidence that exuded from the man before him, in the set of his stance and look on his face, not as soft as it was then, rounded with youth now more mature. The years had added a handsomeness to him, but his eyes had remained the same, bright with a hidden fire. In all truthfulness, if Jim had not have recognised him he may not have connected the young man to this man in front of him at all.

"I recall helping you. You have come along way since then."

"It's been a long journey. It's like a dream come true stepping onto the Enterprise as her Captain." 

Spock studied his new Captains wondrous expression. He'd admit to harbouring some apprehensions to welcoming someone new after serving with Pike for so long but somehow he got the feeling that this man would do well by the crew and the ship.

"Captain Kirk. May I escort you to the bridge?"

Jim took a breath before answering, aiming a sunny smile at him.

"Lead on, Mister Spock."

Spock tried not to think about how that smile seemed to settle inside of him and cleared his mind of irrational thoughts.

"Yes, Captain."


End file.
